Unwanted
by Evil-Angel-1010
Summary: I love him. He's everything I want. I need him. I yearn for him. He's my one : I hate him. He's the devil with blue eyes. He's my worst nightmare. He's a monster. I don't understand why he's toying with me. I don't understand why this is happening. All I ever dreamed of was to have a boyfriend of my own, but be careful what you wish for; you'll never know how much you'll regret it.
1. Introduction

Prologue

Chat rooms.

What do you think of when you hear those two words? Creeps, maybe? Stalkers? Serial rapists? Well, you can think what you want. Only two words come to my mind when I'm logged on; second chances. Chat rooms give you a chance to be someone totally different from your real self, and most of the time that is a good thing. Yeah, yeah lying is wrong. Who cares when the people you're chatting with are probably lying to you just like you're lying to them though?

I don't know why I decided to Google search it one day though. Chat rooms were never really my thing. I just, felt like it, I guess? All my friends did it, so I decided I wanted to give it a go. A few seconds after I got my profile up and going my eyes landed on this super cute guy that just friended me. Not long after I accepted his request, he messaged me.

**InsanityAndy: Hey.**

Hey. Simple enough. A safe and friendly greeting. I didn't expect to be acquainted to someone so quickly. It was weird, honestly.

_PerkyPanda12: Hi._

I figured, what harm could a simple 'hello' do?


	2. Chapter One

I've been talking with him for weeks now. If I could marry a font, I'd marry his. I found out a bunch of helpful information about him within the weeks of our seemingly never ending conversations. His name is Andy Knight, his favorite colors are red and black, he's 18 years old and he lives in New York City with his sickly dad. He says he has dark brown shaggy hair, blue eyes and is 5 feet and four inches. Him and I have a lot in common it turns out. We have the same tastes in music almost (he likes country music where as I despise it), we both are in love with fictional books and movies and we both like animals.

He sounds like my total dream boat! For hours him and I talked about everything from why labeling people is wrong all the way to why we feel like sometimes we don't belong.

It felt so comforting talking to him. He was my safe haven and I was his. Even though we've only known each other for such a short amount of time, it feels like somehow we've always been together in each other's lives, if that even makes any sense.

At night I dream of him. Him. Smiling a row of white teeth, looking down at me with tender eyes, welcoming me with open arms, stroking my hair with his strong hands, telling me it's all OK and that he's here for me no matter what.

Talking to him gets me through the rough days at school. Talking to him makes me smile. Talking to him makes my heart swell with happiness.

Is this what love is?

**InsanityAndy: Hey, can I vent something?**

_PerkyPanda12: Anything. I'm here for you._

**InsanityAndy: What do you do when you're unhappy in a relationship? My girlfriend and I are having some problems.**

Seconds that felt like hours passed by. Minutes turned into years. My heart dropped and a lump formed in my throat. Perfection really is a lie. Someone stole my soulmate away from me! Then again; I was never his to begin with. I'm just a computer screen to him. Maybe that's what I'll always be to him. Just a goofy screen name and some texts.

_PerkyPanda12: Tell me what's wrong so I can help you. I'll try my best to give you some good advice and make things better! :)_

My fingers shook the whole time I typed that.

**InsanityAndy: You're the best! 3**

No, I'm just a fool.


	3. Chapter Two

As it turned out Andy is dating this girl that goes to my school here in Queens. He said her name is Lily and by the way he described her, she sounded beautiful. She's fifteen, a year older than me, so that would explain why I don't see her around. He says that they've just been drifting. He says that she's cheated on him in the past and has flirted with a lot of people on more than one occasion. Even in front of him a few times!

I didn't understand why she'd do that. Andy is an amazing guy! She doesn't know what she has at all apparently. I'd trade places with her in a heart beat. She's lucky to have him and he's unfortunate enough to be settled with her. They've been going out for three years now. He says that at the beginning it was wonderful but as time drifted, so did they.

If only I had met him first. If only I had decided to go on chat rooms three years ago. If only I was with him instead of this Lily character. The more he told me about her, the more I began to hate her. She was going after rocks compared to the diamond she already had and I didn't understand why.

Why didn't he just break up with her? Why did he let her back into his life when he knew she went with another guy? Why did he forgive her? Why can't he just be mine?

I want him to be with me instead of her. I want him to kiss me instead of her. I want him to hug me instead of her. I want him to love me instead of her. I want him. I need him.

I _need_ him to be mine. He's my other half. He's my world. He's my everything. I know we've never met, but Andy, I love you.

Please, love me back.


	4. Chapter Three

**nsanityAndy: OK truth or dare?**

_PerkyPanda12: Truth_

**InsanityAndy: Again?**

_PerkyPanda12: Yeah lol_

**InsanityAndy: OK lmfao uh do you like anybody?**

_PerkyPanda12: No. I love somebody._

**InsanityAndy: Who?**

_PerkyPanda12: Ah, ah, one question at a time. Your turn: truth or dare? O:_

**InsanityAndy: Truth**

_PerkyPanda12: Are you going to break up with Lily?_

**InsanityAndy: Yes & I'm leaving her for you.**

Gulp.

_PerkyPanda12: ..._

**InsanityAndy: What?**

_PerkyPanda12: But...you have a girlfriend and you love her..don't throw that away for me...you guys have gotten through so much and I don't wanna break you guys up..._

**InsanityAndy: No. Everything I want just seems to lie in you. I really care about you and wanna be with you. Me and her aren't working out...it's time to end it and start a new chapter in my life. I wanna be with you and idc how old we are & it's my choice!**

Double gulp.


	5. Chapter Four

It's been a glorious week messaging to my new boyfriend. Well, we aren't officially going out because he hasn't broken up with Lily yet, but as soon as he does break up with her then he'll be all mine and I can't wait!

He gave me his phone number and I'm just itching to call him, only I've been so nervous. Knowing me, I'll probably stutter and speak nonsense to him. I'm just dying to know how he sounds though, so I just take a breath, hold it in and listen to the phone ring.

A voice answers and I squeak out a greeting. I ask for Andy. The voice says that it is Andy. My heart stops. His voice is a little high, but in a cute way and I catch a mischievous air behind his words. When I say my name I can almost hear his smile. We awkwardly chatter to each other for a few minutes. He's so adorable! I'm glad that I wasn't the only one stuttering.

He tells me how trying to break up with Lily is hard for him and about how he's feeling so depressed just thinking about a life no longer with her. I bite my tongue and listen even though the more I do, the more I can feel my heart crack. Him talking about his soon to be ex girlfriend just bothers me. I don't want to think nor hear about any girl that was with him and did all of the things only I wanted to do with him before I even had the chance to. It's not fair, but then again, nothing in life is.

He wraps up about that topic and I shoot a silent prayer of thanks to up above. He asks me about my day and I tell him about the crappy lunch I had and joke about how my school might be trying to poison the students. I tell him about my lovely walk home where because I had my headphones playing loudly in my ears I was nearly run over by a car I shockingly didn't see coming. There honestly wasn't much to say on my part and I felt bad for ending the conversation so quickly, leaving us to sit in silence.

A silence which was broken by Andy, my dream guy, my love...calling me a stupid bitch.

I sat there on my bed in surprise. I felt my mouth fall open in a silent gasp. I sat there on my bed with my mouth open and eyes wide, wondering if I had heard him right. Did he really just call me a...?

I heard him laugh on the other end of the phone. A bubbly, obnoxious, fake sounding laugh that was much like a witch's evil cackle to me. Only his cackle didn't sound evil. Did it?

Unsure, I licked my lips and uncertainly called him a bastard. I didn't like the way the word rolled off my tongue. It was a curse word. I'm not saying that I'm a saint and never in my life had said a bad word, I'm just confused because never had I heard of a boyfriend and girlfriend calling each other those names for fun.

Andy cackled again and said that I was a whore. I nervously laughed and called him a whore, too. That's how it went for a good 15 minutes or so. Us just calling one other vulgar names and laughing after as if we were telling the world's funniest jokes to each other. I wasn't sure why name calling was so funny, but I went along with it. Andy seemed to be enjoying himself, so why should I be the one to burst his bubble even if I didn't find it funny?

Even if I didn't find it funny at all.


End file.
